boarding_school_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Henson
The Targaryen of District 4 owns and plays this character. If you have any questions regarding her, please contact Targaryen. Astrid Henson is an Icelandic-English demigod, who is the daughter of Hecate. She currently attends the Springsville Institute. History All that is known about Astrid's life is that because she was the daughter of a deity, she had to be raised by her father. However, for unknown reasons, Emil died - leaving Astrid in care. She was eventually adopted by an English couple, Alice and Leon Henson, who took her to live in England. They had achieved a goal of adopting a child from each of the Nordic countries - and Astrid was their Icelandic addition. Personality As she is the youngest of five adoptive siblings, Astrid is usually well-protected. However, she does claim that she can protect herself, especially since she has powers. She is normally quiet, being an introvert and reserved, preferring to spend time by herself or with her family. She doesn't really like to talk to other people, only talking to them when she has to. But if people get to know her, they would find that behind her cool, mature and composed demeanour, she is actually warm and passionate, with a tint of childish immaturity. Interests *'Likes: '''Alternative rock music, writing fanfiction (hobby), puffins, snow *'Dislikes: Talking to other people Powers *Magic' - The ability to use magical forces/powers to varying degrees. *'Necromancy' - The ability to utilize magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls Relationships Family * '''Hecate' - Astrid has been informed of the identity of her mother, but she seems to show a lack of interest for her. * Emil - Emil died when Astrid was young, so she never got a chance to get to know her father. * Alice and Leon '''- Astrid is grateful for Alice and Leon adopting her, but she can't help but feel that she is too much of an outsider to fit in with their culture and lifestyle. * '''Mathilde - Mathilde is the eldest of the adoptive siblings, as well as the most energetic and loud. Astrid finds Mathilde to be very annoying at times and too childish for her age, but views her as one of the "big sister figures" that she never had biologically. * Klara - Astrid respects Klara as she seems to relate to her the most - they are both usually quiet, dislike Mathilde's usual behaviour and express serious viewpoints on the world. However, they don't relate to each other on everything. * Ilona - Astrid thinks that Ilona is very cheerful and likes that she tries to cheer everyone up when they feel down. She thinks of her as the "optimistic big sister". However, she acknowledges Ilona's obsession with Christmas, since it reminds her of Lapland and her home country. * Ingrid - Ingrid tries to get Astrid to call her 'big sister', but due to how frequently she asks, Astrid normally refuses. Truthfully, Astrid does think of Ingrid as a big sister, as they are the closest to each other, but finds her annoying. The Institute * Seo Aria - Astrid had an awkward encounter with her. They are currently roommates. Trivia * First character created by TTOD4. * First female character created by TTOD4. * First demigod created by TTOD4. * Her faceclaim is Sophie Turner. * She is the only member of her family with powers. * She was inspired history and personality wise by the personification of Iceland from Hetalia. Images Astrid 2.gif Astrid Henson.jpg Category:Female Category:Students in Springsville Institute Category:The Targaryen of District 4